This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. VOLUMETRIC BREAST DENSITY ESTIMATION USING BREAST SURFACE RECONSTRUCTED Fengshan Liu, Delaware State University We propose to use breast surface reconstructions produced from optical digitizer images to improve the accuracy of volumetric breast density estimation. Breast density is used to estimate the lifetime risk of breast cancer based on the analysis of mammograms;it is indicative of changes in modifiable breast cancer risk factors. Estimation of volumetric breast density requires knowledge of the breast thickness at every point in a mammogram. The breast thickness is defined by the mammography acquisition geometry;this is determined by the distance between the compression plates, except near the breast edge where the breast is not fully compressed. Current methods for volumetric breast density (VBD) estimation address this issue by assuming a predefined breast shape. Based on our demonstrated high accuracy and precision in reconstruction of the breast surface, it is hypothesized that non-contact optical surface scanning can be used to more accurately determine the breast thickness at every point, and therefore improve VBD estimation accuracy.